The Mighty Dream Knights
by TheBatBrain
Summary: The power of dreams is mighty powerful, but everyone knows that, Including Eggman. Who can stop the madman from making his dreams a reality? Why the youngest of the Sonic heroes of course! Join Cream, Tails, Charmy and one surprise guest who you must read the story to find out who he is in a thrilling story in the world where everything impossible is perfectly possible.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Dream Knights**

**And now for something completely different, a story starring the younger characters of the Sonic cast. This is on request of a great friend of mine, Princess Moonheart. On her bequest we have a story of action, adventure and mysticism, starring Cream, Tails and Chramy; so without further ado, 'The Mighty Dream Knights!'  
Hey! Wait, wait, wait! What about me?  
Wait; what!? Who are you?  
Don't act surprised! You missed the person who is the most important here, me, the mighty Messenger Robo Bokkun!  
Bokkun? The robot that dropped exploding TV's on people in Sonic X?  
The very same! And how dare you not include me yet in your stories!  
Well I wanted to be a bit central with the characters-  
Nope! I'll not hear it! Put me in the story or so help me...!  
OK, OK! I'll do it. By the way are you alright? You seem a bit crazier then what I remember.  
Two gallons of high octane Cyber Coffee and One very irritable day job at a sandwich shop.**

**Well, now then, let's get on with it! **

**Chapter 1- Hijacked message**

Let me tell you a story about a land unlike your Earth or our Mobius; a world with seemingly no rules, no laws of physics or limit of creation. The world of dreams, especially children's dreams. Those places in our minds where anything we can think of just happens like that. The mind of a child goes everywhere at once so in a dream of theirs creation is absolutely everywhere. Now imagine if harnessing that power was a reality, being able to cause a highway to simultaneously appear in a lake with no rhyme or reason given. Guess who decided that that power would be best in their hands...

"HOHOHOHOH!" Yep, Eggman again. Does he just like, wake up every night and decides to take over the world? I could show him two mice who'd love him. Him sitting all high and mighty in his floating armchair. I'd love a floating armchair.  
"My greatest plan yet!" As always. "Harness dreams and literally be able to shape the world to my image!" Rather devious in its simplicity isn't it?  
"But Boss... Wouldn't that be impossible? How would you get the 'power'? Dreams, you know, don't exist." Orbot's got a point there. Yeah, Eggman went back into space to get his lackeys back. I don't know... he couldn't be bothered making new ones?  
"Oh my little spherical lackey! Dreams most assuredly exist. Dreams are not figments of the imagination, they are a force. Energy ripe for harnessing." Right, the usual then. Big thing, blow up something and then be defeated in the nick of time by Sonic, with assistance by me of course. Shout at nearest lackey, happy days.  
"Now I have to warn Sonic and his insignificant friends about this-"  
"-But Mr Boss man! Why would'ya do that? Surely that would put 'a big ol' target on your head, see?" Cubot's currently had a twenties mobster voice on. Keep at that cause Robotnik.  
"Yes, it would aim them directly at me. Exactly the point. For you see brilliant though I am I possess no means of travelling to the world of dreams. Well, not without help anyway." Eggman needs help? How unusual. "Which is where that Twin tailed fox comes in. I maybe a genius but I am also old, I've tried and tried but I can't put my head around the way to transport from a solid, non moving world, to one in a complete flux. A young fresh mind on such a level can change his perception on things and create such a device, allowing me passage to unlimited power!" Alright not so simple then; not so simple enough that Robotnik jumped out of his chair with the power a man his age and physique shouldn't be able to do.  
"Good plan boss! How are you going to deliver it? By large scale public broadcast, A big 'fireworks' event, Holo-letter?" The reliable ways of Eggman mail. Given he has no fixed address.  
"No, something more... Personal. I've created a little robot to help for such an occasion. Messenger Robot 1, get down here!" New toy, cool.  
And then quick as a flash, a robot materialised next to him, small, metallic black all over with big teal eyes and... Bat ears... Wait Bat ears?  
"Ready and waiting for my first mission sir! ... Then I'll be back in a jiffy and make some delicious pancakes for breakfast." The little guys got a problem in the old circuitry. Caused by a big old dink to the head from Cubot when he was a tennis player.  
"Err, yes. Please go on and deliver this to Miles Prower's house. And when you're done, erm, go on vacation or something for a few weeks." Eggman really doesn't want anything in the way, yet he keeps the other two around.  
"Aww... A vacation?... What's one of those things?"  
"You get time off work and are able to do anything you want and relax. Recharge your batteries... Figuratively, or literally in your case-  
"I run on five double A batteries!"  
"Yes, quite. Now be off for, I don't know say about... three weeks or so." Why that seems to be just long enough to- "Yes that should keep you out of my hair for the required amount of time" Robotnik added with a whisper. Huh, I'd be good as a super-villain, I know all the tricks.

And with that Bokkun was off into the wild abyss we call 'outside' stopping only to marvel at a tent for five minutes. Soon he was about to reach Tails' workshop, you know, my home. When suddenly...

"ZZZZZAAPPPP!"

**What did you do to me...?  
I won't tell you now, come back next time.  
NO! I demand to know what you did to me now!  
Haven't you ever heard of 'suspense'?  
Yeah...** **I think... But I've also heard of 'bad cliff-hangers' So Tell me!  
Return next time. Anyway reader's that's all for today, in good stead I have hidden two references very early on in the chapter, can you find them? I'll offer some handy clues that might prove... handy (What were you expecting?)  
1) You'll have to go back to a golden age to find highways in lakes.  
2) Megalomaniacal mice? Children of the nineties go forth and answer!**

**Now then let's wrap this up before Bokkun stops staring at my turned off TV with a quick disclaimer:  
I own nothing of this work. The characters, world, and fiction are belonging to SEGA. The idea isn't even mine! You see this little ditty if stories were songs was thought up by a Princess MoonHeart and her sister Sunstar989 I recommend you check both of this authors out, they are rather good at what they do. I do claim ownership to the words typed carefully onto this page so if you have any suggestions, complaints or anything else; I would ask you to leave a review and if you know the answers to the questions, leave them in the reviews as well. **

**Until next time readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Suddenly...**

**What do you know readers? I've managed to make a second chapter! Though no thanks to that idiot who shan't be named. Where is he? I've made sure he won't be bothering me while authoring this story anymore...  
I'm back!  
I thought I got rid of you...  
Nope! See, sending me off on a fishing trawler didn't work.  
Why?  
It's end of season.  
Oh... Well on with the chapter then! And this one won't be done through any POV because I'm lazy.**

Inside the twin-tailed fox's workshop is, to put it bluntly, the same as walking into an explosion. Both leave you very confused and living is optional. Right now Tails had spotted a little flying speck in the sky and decided to shoot it down to test the long range capabilities of his quarter-staffs new concussion cannon. After pleasing himself seeing the little black speck fall rather quickly to the ground at the end of his far too large runway. A knock on the door came to his attention.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door. Standing, or rather, hovering there was a small bee whose very presence made the fox squirm slightly. Charmy Bee had arrived.  
"Hi Tails! I'm doing a house call for Vector back at the detective agency. Got any... things you want investigated?" 'One thing' Tails thought. 'How does Espio of all people put up with you?' But Tails relented.  
"No not really. I was just here in wonder of all the things I didn't need investigating. Thanks for calling." As Tails closed the door Charmy put his foot in it.  
"Umm... Can I see the Tornado?" Not this again.  
"For the last time Charmy, no. I'm still working on it."  
"Aww, but you're always working on it, and it's really cool! Are you sure I can't see it?" 'What the heck' Tails thought. 'If I show him now, he won't bother me for a while.'  
"Alright. Come on in. But don't touch anything. Some of the stuff in my workshop is incredibly dangerous and other things I've no idea what they do."

So it was that Charmy finally got to see the Tornado up close. He'd always been a plane fan and seeing the Tornado was like seeing another kid's favourite football player or singer. The amount of glee on his face as he ran up to the plane and looked at every part of it, seeing where the various gadgets and weapons go, looking into the cockpit and asking what some of the buttons do. It reminded Tails of Christmas, the moment when a young lad opens the big present and completely goes mental. Or in his case the one present he got. "Alright, I think that's enough. Don't want you gawping it to pieces." Charmy put his best disappointed face on.  
"Oh come on Tails; just a few more minutes." Tails couldn't say no, the happiness of the bee was infectious. Tails looked at his beloved plane. It was the first thing to inhabit this space after Sonic officially gave him it to look after. How long ago was that? After all those years tinkering with it, adding modes, weapons and new tricks; he still found himself just flying around in its original biplane mode...  
"Tell you what; I've not flown her for a few weeks. Think I might take her out for a spin. Want to be passenger? Give the seat some work, Sonic never uses he thing." Charmy just stood there, too shocked to hover. Being up close to the greatest plane of all time was one thing. But actually be in it as it flew? The little bee had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
"Be... Be in it? Well, yeah, of course. Why would I not? Thanks!" He said cheerily.  
"Alright then." Tails then remembered the black speck he shot down earlier. "Hold on a minute, I've got to go clear the run way. Anyone knocks just open it, I am expecting someone." And off he strolled down the runway.

At the end he found what he shot. A small black, beach-ball? Tails unearthed the odd shape and found the unmistakeable Eggman Logo, what was tall, fat and egomaniacal up to now? Tails reached for his staff, ready to defend itself should it attack. And then suddenly it shot out of the ground.  
"Grrr, who did that, who did it I say? Oh, Hi Tails! Was it you that shot me in the back? Because if it was then things might get ugly, and when I say ugly, I mean real chicken with no feathers ugly." Obviously this thing was a few spark-plugs short of a working engine. Tails saw that he had the staff which did shoot the little robot down out and quickly hid it behind his back.  
"Err, No! It wasn't me; I was just clearing the runway when I saw you in a hole at the end of it. So, what's your name?" Tails decided to try to be social; it was too late on a Sunday afternoon to start a fight.  
"I haven't told you yet?" The Robot face palmed. "My names Messenger Bokkun, or just Bokkun for short. I'm the best robot at delivering messages ever! I also make genuine fish bread using actual fish!" Tails was starting to be freaked out, and started to walk backwards down up the runway to his house. "I have a message for you!" Bokkun looked around seeing Tails enter his workshop and close the door. "Hey! Wait! I won't get my vacation if I can't give my message to you!"

Back in the Workshop, Charmy was just wandering about, remembering not to touch anything. Though to be honest the amount of big red and green buttons on everything didn't help. 'Going into the house would probably be a good idea', so in he went. The little bee hopped onto one of the sofas in the main room downstairs and sat there, excited about the fact that he was going to be on _the_ tornado. Not many people have had that privilege. Just as he was think about it. The doorbell rang. He went to open it and saw Cream followed as ever by Cheese.  
"Oh hello Mr Charmy." This was of course followed by her pet Chao's little greeting of "Chao, Chao!"  
"Hi Cream, what are you doing here?" Cream looked up as if trying to remember.  
"Hmm. Oh! Today I was going to meet Tails for a picnic; that was it. What are you doing here Charmy?"  
"Tails is letting me see the Tornado, it's sooooooooo cool." This let Cream have the one piece of information she needed.  
"He's in his workshop now isn't he?" She asked, wondering what magical device Tails had been working on. She was never much of a tech-person; but the stuff Tails created blew her mind. It almost made up for the fact that he forgot a good few of their dates. Almost.  
"No right now he's out clearing the runway. He said he give me a ride on his plane." Charmy was getting excitable again; though Tails had really forgotten it this time. 'Who knows?' Cream thought, 'With Charmy here and Tails the way he is he probably lost track of time. And who's to stop Charmy living his dream of being on that plane?'

The three went into the workshop just as Tails closed the hangar door, looking very suspicious.  
"Hello there Miles." Cream said across the room in a peppy voice. It was strange that the little nickname that Cream had given Tails was his actual one.  
"Cream? What time is it? Oh no... I thought it was at least an hour earlier. Sorry." Cream had heard it before, but each time he was so sincere. There was no point trying to change him as he knew no other way of living; it was just a quirk that Cream would have to get used to she supposed.  
"Uhh, Tails? Why did you close the door? Is something wrong?" Charmy got properly worried.  
"Wrong!? No nothing's wrong. There is absolutely nothing wrong; everything is so... not wrong that it's all right!" Then Bokkun smashed in through the window, making Cream yelp and Cheese almost have a heart attack. But Tails only sank his head slightly. 'Oh boy, here we go.' He thought.

"For the last time Tails I have a message to deliver! It's all I wanted to do and- OMG! Is that a little Chao?" Cheese looked rather confused.  
"Chao Chao?" He asked which roughly translates into... Almost everything spoken by a Chao but right now it meant; "Who me?" To translate a Chao one really has to look at the way it moves and it's body language more than the spoken words, which only say how many words there are in a given sentence.  
"Hehe! It so adorable! Anyway Tails, I have come from Dr Eggman with this message! ... In the handy form of a pre-recorded video." With that the robot pulled out a small TV from... somewhere. 'Must have the same ability Amy has' Cream noted. It flickered a little bit until Bokkun kicked it where it showed a picture of Dr Robotnik.  
"Greetings Tails! It is I your greatest nemesis!" Suddenly a voice came from behind the camera.  
"But Boss, aren't you Sonic's greatest nemesis?"  
"Humph! I am nemesis to all people of Mobius, be they Mobian, human, animal... uh... Whatever, right now I am talking to you Tails through this handy little television here. And I come with you with a challenge. I have entered the realm of dreams; soon nobody will be having a good night's sleep. Because I'll have taken the infinite creative power from the dreamscape and use it to become a god! I shall reshape the world into my image! And I don't mean in a on the surface kind of way, I'll literally change the shape of the planet. That's how much power I'm talking about here. Think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try; I bet you can't even get into the dimension. Not in your wildest, _dreams_, HOHOHOHOH! That was a good one wasn't it?"  
"Genius Boss."  
"Now then, I was going to ask Bokkun to destroy the message..." Bokkun got a stick of dynamite ready "...But with all the no doubt sensitive equipment you've got their blowing it up might also destroy the world so we won't be doing that." Bokkun disappointedly put the dynamite down. "Instead Bokkun shall perform the 'dance of his people as he calls it. Believe me it's just as dangerous and embarrassing to people as a comedic explosion is. See you on the battlefield heroes, if you're brave enough... Was that good? I have a feeling that was good.  
"Absolute brilliance boss, such charisma, such charm; you really should've taken up acting."  
"Yes, it wasn't easy either. Had a really irritating itch on my... Wait a second, are you still recording?"  
"Am I? I can't tell, it's not showing anything."  
"The red light is on, that means it is recording, just edit this out alright? Now give it here." The video then unceremoniously stopped; leaving a confused face on the three Mobians and one Chao. All four looked up at Bokkun, who was doing a most strange shuffle, he did it for about a minute, and then stopped and just hovered there, smiling, obviously pleased with himself.

"Well, I guess this means that our date is off doesn't it?" Cream said casually after an uncomfortably long silence.  
"Usually yes. Although..." Tails flicked around some ideas in his mind. "Cream, how'd you like to go on an adventure with me?" Tails asked half expecting a 'no' but fortunately Cream lived up to expectations.  
"Ooh, that'll be fun! Should I go get Sonic?" Tails once again thought for a few seconds before deciding:  
"No, the challenge was given to me directly and getting hold of him in short notice is a pain. He really should carry that phone I gave him more often." Outside of this conversation Charmy was a bit disappointed. On the good side there was an adventure going and he might as well join in. But on the other hand it meant he would miss out on his Tornado flight.  
"I'll take it I'm not going?" He proclaimed.  
"Oh, Charmy; umm... Sure why not? We could always use the extra hands." Charmy jumped, or rather, flew quickly into the air shouting his hoorays.  
This left Bokkun who was still just there hovering.  
"What are you going to be doing Mr Robot?" Cream asked, not knowing how strange the little flyer was.  
"I'm now on vacation, so not much." Cream looked around and then asked.  
"Want to come with us?" Bokkun thought for a fraction of a second then said.  
"OK! I'm going to go with you guys as team chef!" The crazy robot seemed to be fixated on food.

Suddenly, completely coincidentally and with no good reason, a teddy bear, big and green, fell straight from the sky, tumbled around outside then fell over unconscious. The now sextuplet of heroes immediately ran outside to see what the problem was, and why the stuffed bear was breathing. After a few minute of waiting for the bear to wake up Cheese got bored and poured a glass of water over him; this didn't work so Bokkun poured a bucket of water over him, which did work. In shock and confusion, the bear accidentally head-butted Cream, who felt no pain as it was made of stuffing.  
"Where am I? And who are you?" The bear asked to the still blurry shapes in front of him.  
"You're inside a workshop in the Mystic ruins. I'm Cream, and this is-." She was suddenly interrupted by the bear.  
"Cream!? And I take it the little blue floating Chao is Cheese?" Cream and Cheese both looked at each other deeply confused.  
"Yes... How do you know who we are...?" The Bear face-palmed at his own silliness.  
"I almost completely forgot to say didn't I?" He hopped up onto his own to legs. "My name is King Lord Stuffington. Formerly _Lord_ Lord Stuffington but I was recently promoted. I come with grave news about my homeland." Everyone had now gathered around the soft toy.  
"Let me guess. Is your homeland the world of dreams by any chance?" Tails pondered, realising the convenience of all this.  
"Oh! You must be Tails. They told me you'd be the smart one."  
"Who's they?" Asked Cream.  
"The other kings of the dreamscape, one for each type of dream; the psychic dreams king came into a meeting today with a prediction about how that Eggman character was going to take over but was stopped by a small band of heroes lead by Cream the rabbit." Cream looked at Tails with a smirk, he just looked pleasantly surprised. So I was elected to come down here and gather you all up. But it looks like... You're all here anyway!"  
"Yeah funny thing with psychic predictions, they normally right, if the guys actually psychic." Charmy chimed in with.  
"And where are you the king of Your Majesty?" Cream asked, being as polite as ever.  
"The children's dream realm. Such imagination, if that power got into the hands of an evil genius trying to take over the world, nothing could stop him." It sounded rather dire, but Cream just stayed on the fact that she was going to lead the charge. It was a pretty awesome feeling.  
"But... how are we going to get there?" Charmy asked "Well I guess we could go through the way Stuffington came into our dimension."  
"Nope, sorry, but after I got thrown through the portal and they closed it again, for some reason." This left everyone a little bit disheartened. But Tails was ready.  
"A transporter to a world with no stable points on it at all? Easy peasy, especially since I've got someone from the world to use as an anchor." Everyone looked at him, slightly worried about what he'd do. "Nothing that'll hurt you Stuffington; you're just what I need to be able to find out how to get there." Cream thought it over.  
"Very good then, make it so Mr Prower." Cream said using her new found authority. Tails just looked slightly bemused but smiled a cocky smile and responded.  
"Aye Captain."

Tails then set to work, and then after one incident when Bokkun mistook 'Spanner' for 'fire hydrant' the portal was built and ready. Big enough to fit the Tornado through it; because you never know when a plane/ tank/ car/ mech/ fighter jet might come in handy. With Tails, Cream, Cheese and King Stuffington in the Tornado, and with Bokkun and Charmy flying outside; Tails flipped the switch which turned on the portal at the end of the runway. It... Didn't work.  
"Tails..." Cream started.  
"No, no I got this one down I swear!" Tails looked around rather desperately for what was wrong. Then Bokkun looked over into the workshop and saw a plug out of its socket. He decided to plug it in; and lo and behold, the portal began shining a brilliant blue. Everyone was relieved at this of course, and Tails set of down the runway. Cream shouted to the rest of the team while on the way down.  
"I just realised, we haven't come up with a team name!" She shouted over the plane engine.

Before anyone could answer however the group of heroes flew into the portal. Meanwhile looking at the event with binoculars made from Cubot's head, which then started talking...  
"And now we see the usual sight of the twin tailed kitsune making his way through the device he had built, in order, to save yet another world, quite a rare and wonderful sight to behold." Then Eggman started up.  
"Shut up you Documentary maker voiced fool! What really matters is that Tails had made our way into the realm of dreams. Go! Gather up our forces we charge to take over two worlds today." Orbot noted what his master said onto a note pad and added.  
"Very good Boss, would you like lunch now with that?" The Mad Doctor pondered.  
"Err... A BLT about the size of my arm please, with extra tomato and some of that mysterious blue liquid I created with the new robotisizer." Orbot noted this down.  
"Very good boss, be on that right away." Though as he hopped off he added, "No wonder he's overweight."  
"Soon... Soon the entire world will know my brilliance as I take my rightful place as Doctor Robotnik: Master of all that exists! HOHOHOHOHOH!"

**Yay!  
Why are you cheering?  
I am an Egg-Robot am I not?  
Yes, but... never mind, readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter and though I tried to avoid to, there are references that can be quizzed on here so here are you hints!:  
1) Does Creams leadership talk remind anyone of anyone?  
2) Just who is Cubot supposed to be anyway?  
I hope that proves challenging (it isn't when you get right down to it) but anyway readers it is time for me to say goodbye for now. And also for me to say: Prepare! For next chapter, we enter the world of dreams!  
Bye for now! **


End file.
